Angie Carrara
Ángeles "Angie" Carrara is the sister of the deceased mother of Violetta , Maria. She is also the aunt and guardian of Violetta. She worked at Studio One Beat as singing teacher until she left France to work as a composer in the episode 66 of Season 2. It has an amazing singing voice, but it rarely shows in Season 1, but she sings a little more in Season 2. Personality TBA Characters History Season 1 Dynamic, pleasant, charismatic and passionate about music and art, Angie is a free spirit that illuminates everything that surrounds it. She is the sister of the deceased wife Germán but Violetta does not know that Angie is her aunt even though it has tried unsuccessfully to contact her at her mother's death. Also, when Violetta returns to Buenos Aires, Angie poses as the new teacher to be near her. Angie also teaches singing at Studio 21 and Violetta guide on the way to his vocation at Studio 21 without informing Germán. Angie defend his niece against all, but it will never admit that it is attracted by Germán. It will come out with Pablo but it will not last. She will kiss twice Germán but it does not feel ready for a new relationship. She is lost as Violetta with the boys, she must choose between Germán and Pablo. Season 2 It will however be jealous of the new German fiancée, Esmeralda and the relationship that this woman has with Violetta. In episode 65 of season 2, Agie decide to go to France, after she discovers that the man she loved and the man she was trying to forget the same person. It is a position of composer Antonio offers Angie and accept it with the support of Violtta. Although his departure makes you sad Germán, Pablo and Violetta and all students of the studio. Season 3 In Season 3, Angie will cross first German and Prescilla ainssi their daughter in Spain, where a rather brutal way, she will learn their relationship. It remains in Europe, but returns in episode 23 after the death of Antonio. It will again become the teacher of Violetta.Va to new Studio Relationships Family Violetta Castillo AKA Martina Stoessel Niece/Friend/Student :Main article: Vingie AKA Clarina Angie is Violetta's aunt, but Violetta doesn't know it. Angie is the only woman in Violetta's life that she can confide in. Violetta sees Angie like her mother because she give her a lot advice about love, friendship, music and the way that she can find herself. She has always tried to be a part of Violetta's life especially after Maria death, but she was always afraid that Herman would take off again if she told him the truth. She desperately wants to tell Violetta that she is her aunt but she can't, which breaks her heart. Angélica Carrará AKA Nilda Raggi Mother Angélica is María's and Angie's mother. She loves her daughter very much, and she wants her to tell the truth to Violetta about her past and family. Angélica wants to let Violetta know about her family, she wants to meet her, to listen to her singing and to watch her grow up, because Herman didn't let her see Violetta when she was little. Angie wants to tell Violetta the truth, but she's afraid. Angie and Angélica have a nice mother-daughter relationship, Angélica is a good friend with all of Angie's friends, especially Pablo and Antonio. Sometimes, Angélica gets annoyed because Angie doesn't want to tell the truth to Violetta and Herman, but she still loves her and understands her. She helps her with her life and gives her different advice about any problem that she has. And Angie, like any other daughter, loves her mom with all her heart. María Saramego AKA Unknown Sister Not much is known about María and Angie's relationship. But, it is known that María is Angie's older sister. She gave her a ring when she was a little girl, and Angie was very upset when she lost it. Angie loved María very much and she said that she misses her a lot. So, it is possible that they were best friends and loved each other. Friends Beto Benvenuto AKA Pablo Sultani Best friend/Co-worker Beto and Angie are best friends and co-workers. They both work at Studio 21, and they both have a big passion for music. They are friendly and laugh with each other a lot. And, when Gregorio became the director of the Studio, they were both really upset and they didn't like the way Gregorio treats the students. So, they both decided to quit the Studio, but they didn't because Antonio needs them. They are very good friends, and they both like Pablo and Antonio, and they both hate Gregorio. Antonio Fernández AKA Alberto Fernandez De Rosa Friend/Co-worker Antonio and Angie are friends and co-workers. Antonio seems to like Angie very much, and Angélica, her mother, is a very good friend of Antonio's. They enjoy each other's company, and they like working together at the Studio, since they both have a big passion for music. Antonio sometimes gives Angie advice about her life and he always is there for her when she needs support. Angie seems to admire Antonio and all the work he's done for the Studio a lot, and she always respects his decisions, even if she doesn't agree with them. Lisandro Ramallo AKA Alfredo Allende Friend Angie and Ramallo are good friends. They are the only one on the Castillo's house that helps Violetta to achieve her dream and they also keep her secret from Herman. When the Studio needed money for one of the shows, Ramallo helped Angie and Violetta by pretending to be a man called Mr. Fegurson, and told Antonio he was going to help them with the money, which is from the students'. By doing that, Ramallo shows how much he cares for Angie, because she knew that was important for her. Romances Pablo Galindo AKA Ezequiel Rodriguez Best Friend/Crush/Ex-boyfriend/Co-worker :Main article: Pablangie AKA Clarquiel Pablo and Angie have been friends for a long time. They see each other every day because both are professors on Studio 21. Pablo has had a crush on Angie for a long time, but he doesn't say it to Angie. Pablo gets very jealous when Angie starts to work as Violetta's governess because Angie is more closer with Herman than him. In the last 12 episdoes of season 1 they broke up because Pablo thinks she has feeling For Herman and that' she is denying her Feelings For Herman. Herman Castillo AKA Diego Ramos Brother-in-law/Husband :Main article: Hermangie AKA Clargo Herman and Angie are in-laws, but Herman doesnt know it, that is because he doesn't know that his wife had a sister. At the first time they met, German thinks that Angie is the new governess from the agency, so he hired her. But when they spend a lot time together in the house, the two developed a secret crush. In an episode, Herman told Angie that he has feelings for her, but Angie said she doesnt feel the same way and besides it's her brother-in law. Enimies Jade LaFontaine AKA Florencia Benitez Enemy :Main article: Jangie AKA Clorencia Angie and Jade are enemies. Jade thinks Angie tries to steal Herman from her, so she and Matias are always planning something and try to get rid of Angie, so that Jade can marry Herman and she and Matias would get his money and use it for themselves. They have managed to persuade Herman to fire Angie several times, but she always ends up returning. Trivia *His sister, Maria, gave him a ring for his tenth birthday. *She loves caramel apples. *For her birthday, she would like a cake made with love for someone special. 1 *She thinks Violetta has an incredible voice. *She can play the piano. *She loves to sing. *She left for France in season 2, episode 66. *She will be back season 3. *In order to make a choice, Angie usually used dice to help him with his decision. *She has a crush on Germán. *She graduated from the Studio on the beat. *She does not like at all Jackie. *She wrote the song Algo If Enciende. *She is the aunt of Violetta, Violetta, but did not know until episode 70 of season 1. *It is possible that she can speak French because she moved to France to work as a composer in season 2. *She will be back in season 3. Gallery Category:Roles